Deceptive Fabrication
by Emmithar
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi was blamed for the death of another student, but in the end his name was cleared and he was proven innocent. But now, new evidence has arisen, proving that Obi-Wan may not have been as innocent as the Council thought. Was there more to Bruc
1. Default Chapter

**Deceptive Fabrication**

**By: Emmithar**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to George Lucas, Jude Watson, and Dave Wolverton, and the Lucasfilm Company.**

**Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi was blamed for the death of another student, but in the end his name was cleared and he was proven innocent. But now, new evidence has arisen, proving that Obi-Wan may not have been as innocent as the Council thought. Was there more to Bruck's death than originally thought, or is there someone plotting falsified evidence against Obi-Wan? **

**Author Notes**

**This is the next story after 'The Unseen Danger' and 'The Prisoner' although it is not necessary to read these stories to understand this one; I do make references in this story off of them. Also, if you have not read 'Deceptions' by Jude Watson, this may be a bit confusing, but I will do my best to explain.**

**Thanks to all of my previous reviewers, I hope to see you reviewing this story as well. **

* * *

**Chapter One: Confrontation **

Obi-Wan flexed his arm as he brought his lightsaber back up, focusing on the droid that circled around him. His shoulder was hurting again, something that had been happening on and off for the last several weeks now. He ignored it however as he deflected the oncoming bolts from the droid, side stepping over a pile of debris in the process.

He could not see the droid in the darkness, but he knew exactly where it was. The blue glow of his lightsaber and the constant hum was a welcoming sound to his ear. There was a time where he had been certain that the council would send him away from the order. Instead, Obi-Wan had been placed on probation. It was the second time within the year that he had been on probation, something that was not gaining favorable acceptance among the other students at the Jedi Temple.

His master, Qui-Gon, had also been placed on probation. The two had spent most of their time recovering in the first few weeks. They had focused on meditation after that, talking with the other masters, mainly Yoda and Mace Windu on what had happened on Rixein, and learning to let the past go.

Obi-Wan side stepped as another stream of bolts hit near him. With one single fluid movement, Obi-Wan somersaulted over the droid, spinning in a full circle when he landed, and brought his lightsaber down on the small floating droid, knowing full well where it was.

Obi-Wan drew in a breath, as he lowered his lightsaber, sighing gently. The lights suddenly flickered on and the young padawan turned to see Qui-Gon near the door, leaning against the frame with ease. His face was passive, as it was most times. Obi-Wan found that factor uncomforting at first, not being able to tell what his Master was thinking, or how he was feeling. Over time, the boy had accepted it, learning patience enough to wait, when Qui-Gon would inform him on any plans. It still was frustrating sometimes, but there were very few times his Master let up.

"Nicely done," Qui-Gon called out to him, straightening up. "That is, of course, dueling against one that is so predictable. What if you were facing against someone who was more of a match?"

Obi-Wan faced him, bringing his lightsaber back up as Qui-Gon drew his own. "What side do you take?"

"Defensive," Obi-Wan answered almost immediately. He saw his master nod, then take his first move. Obi-Wan blocked it easily.

This was not the first time the two had sparred, with so much free time they had sparred several times before. Obi-Wan had learned it was best to take the defensive side when dueling against his Master. Qui-Gon could easily defeat him if he wished it so, but his Master never did. However, he was not easy on the boy either.

Obi-Wan ducked under one blow, turning to the side to deliver his own. Qui-Gon easily sidestepped him, and the two faced one another again. Sweat trickled down Obi-Wan's back, as he stepped carefully over a pile of rocks. Qui-Gon was not far behind, and when the Force surged, Obi-Wan was there to meet his swing.

The two dueled long and hard, but neither was winning. Obi-Wan had gotten better; Qui-Gon realized this, switching tactics. Instead of an overhead swing, Qui-Gon rolled to his right, bringing his lightsaber up from underneath. Caught off guard, Obi-Wan tightened his grip as the lightsabers clashed, and cried out as a fiery pain shot up his arm.

Qui-Gon was beside him as Obi-Wan rested on his knees, holding his arm tightly, eyes closed. He could sense his Master studying him with concern. Qui-Gon had not dealt such a harsh blow, however he had hurt his padawan, and a sickly feeling rose in him. Perhaps the blow was harder than intended. Obi-Wan sighed as he opened his eyes, glancing at Qui-Gon.

"It's been hurting for a little while," he confessed, "I know I shouldn't be straining it, but I couldn't help it."

Qui-Gon blinked, "How long is a little while?"

"Since we left Rixein," Obi-Wan answered, finding the ground very interesting at the moment.

"That was three months ago padawan, that is not a little while. Why haven't you said anything about it till now?"

He could hear the boy sigh, "I figured it would go away in time."

Qui-Gon shook his head as he stood, helping Obi-Wan to his feet at the same time. "Come then, let us get to the medics, hopefully it isn't anything serious."

* * *

It was in the later hours that Qui-Gon found Obi-Wan resting in their quarters. The council had temporarily given up Obi-Wan's quarters for some of the children that were recovering from the attack Xanatos had dealt them months ago. Every day more and more children were transported back to their home planet, though it was difficult. Many of them were orphans, and finding relatives and caretakers had been stressful.

Qui-Gon frowned at his Padawan as he entered the room. The boy was stretched out in one of the chairs, reading over a data book that rested in his lap. Obi-Wan had received a stress fracture in his arm, something that could have been avoided if the boy had gone straight to the healers when he first experienced the pain. It would take a few weeks to completely heal, but would do so easily. Until then he had been given a small sling to minimize movement to ensure quicker healing. Qui-Gon noted that his Padawan was not wearing it either, when he came inside their quarters.

"I see you are not wearing your sling," Qui-Gon mused, collecting several items from the desk and placing them inside a small pack.

Obi-Wan glanced up at him for a quick moment, and then looked back down at what he was reading. "I found it uncomfortable, so I thought I would have it off for a while," he responded.

Qui-Gon nodded in agreement, even though the boy was no longer watching him. "I suppose that it is not, but there is a reason why the healers gave it to you. So I advise that you keep it on, else the next time I see you with it off before the healers give you consent to do so, I will personally make sure that you will never be able to remove it again."

Obi-Wan bit his lip to keep from laughing, putting the book down, and reaching over to pick up the sling. "Yes Master," he answered, almost in monotone.

"What are you reading that is so fascinating anyways?" he queried, continuing his packing.

Obi-Wan shook his head as he pulled the sling on. "I'm not exactly sure, there is no title," he showed the blank cover to his Master, who paused a moment to look.

"What is it about then? Maybe it is something I have read before."

Obi-Wan shrugged again. "I'm not quite sure yet, but it's quite interesting."

Qui-Gon gave his padawan a sideways glance. "You've read half of the book, but have no idea what it is about yet?"

Obi-Wan shook his head, returning to his reading.

His Master sighed. "Well then, I'm headed off to Didi's now, do you want to accompany me?"

Obi-Wan grimaced. "I'm not sure if my stomach can handle it," the boy confessed softly, enticing a small chuckle from his Master. As of late, Didi had been cooking his meals as of late, Astri, his daughter who had taken over cooking of the café had gone away to another planet to further her cooking skills in a variety of cuisines. Of course, Didi wanted his concoctions to be tested before he put it up for sale, and Obi-Wan had been cornered to do so, on the account he and Qui-Gon had been there often enough within the last months. The stout little fellow had a kind heart, but was wicked with a spatula.

It was rude to say that Didi's results of hard work was little more than revolting, but it was nothing more than the truth as well. But to Obi-Wan's relief he saw his Master nod. "All right then, but if I have to end up trying any of his stuff, I'll hold you personally responsible."

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement, as his Qui-Gon left with the pack, by the looks, his Master probably intended to stay the night there. Qui-Gon had also been spending a lot of time helping Didi restore the café to its original state before Astri returned. Didi had let the café's upkeep slide…and more than just a little.

After some time, Obi-Wan grew tired of reading, and placed the book down. He tried to flex his arm that was in the sling, with little effect, and for a moment he thought about removing it for a while. However he thought better of it, remembering his Master's warning.

Stretching, he got to his feet, and made his way out of the room, wondering if the food hall was still open at this hour.

* * *

The halls were quiet as Obi-Wan made his way easily through the winding passages, finishing up a piece of bread that had been left over from the supper meal. The boy wondered dimly how much longer the council would keep him and Qui-Gon on probation. Surely they would be assigned to a mission here soon.

Turning the corner, Obi-Wan stumbled as he came face to face with someone else, who was very much in a hurry. The impact sent both students to the ground, Obi-Wan catching himself with his good hand.

"Watch where you're going!" the other person snapped, jumping to his feet.

Obi-Wan shook his head, standing as well. _Like it had been all his fault. _The other person before him blinked.

"So it's Oafy-Wan, why am I not surprised? Out of everyone in the Temple it was you who had to run into me."

Obi-Wan frowned as he recognized the boy before him. It was Aalto, an old friend of Bruck's and a constant tormentor of him, at least in previous days. As it seemed, the other boy hadn't given up his efforts yet.

"So, the council still hasn't kicked you out of the Temple yet?" Alto continued, "Even after all you've done. I find it rather amazing, don't you?" they younger boy's gaze grew dark. "You may have fooled them all, Obi-Wan Kenobi, but I know what you truly are," he whispered, his icy voice sending a chill down Obi-Wan's spine.

"And what may that be?" Obi-Wan queried, his face unmoving.

"A murderer," Aalto responded.

Obi-Wan shifted uncomfortably. "I've already been proven innocent. Bruck's death was an accident," he explained sternly, hoping that if heard himself say the words, he too would be able to forgive himself.

Aalto laughed a soft, unforgiving laugh. "You will get what you deserve all in due time," he said softly, turning to leave.

"Are you threatening me?" Obi-Wan asked of him, watching as the boy turned to look over his shoulder.

"Am I?" he mocked, "I'll leave that for you to figure out on your own."

Obi-Wan sighed as Aalto disappeared around the corner, leaving Obi-Wan alone once again. He shook his head as he went along his way, trying to forget what had just happened.

* * *

Obi-Wan wasn't sure of the time when he was summoned to the council, but it was late. He had been half asleep when a Jedi Master knocked on his door. The boy's heart fluttered as he made his way to the turbo lift that would take him to the top floor. What possibly could the council want at this hour? Maybe they were sending him and his Master on a mission, but he hadn't been aware that Qui-Gon had returned, and Obi-Wan wasn't sure if the council thought him ready for a solo mission either. These thoughts only heightened his anxiety.

Several of the Council Members nodded as he entered, the boy bowing shortly when he reached the center of the room. He swallowed nervously as several of the members where whispering to one another.

"Obi-Wan, the Council has received word that you had a confrontation with another student, just a few hours before," Mace Windu started, leaning forward in his chair. "Can we assume this to be correct?"

Obi-Wan nodded, before finding his voice. "Yes Master, although it was not intentional. We were both at fault."

Mace Windu nodded. "We also have heard that you threatened this student as well."

"What?" Obi-Wan asked, confusion filling him. "I did no such thing," he confessed. "If anything, Aalto threatened me," he started to explain, but Mace Windu held up a hand to stop him.

"We are not here to place blame, but find out what did or did not happen. After this…confrontation took place, several of the Masters here searched both your and Aalto's quarters for any clues that might have been helpful to us. In such a case as this we must assure the up most safety of all our students, and therefore we have the right to such searches. Obi-Wan, can you tell us why you had several of Bruck's possessions hidden in your quarters?"

Obi-Wan stood there, numbed. Bruck's possessions? "I don't know what you are talking about," he answered.

Mace Windu sighed, sitting up. "Aalto came to us after you two had this confrontation, he told us that you threatened to kill him, just as you did Bruck. Now, we must know if this was true or not, and if it is, tell us now to save us wasted time."

"It's not!" Obi-Wan cried, his mind reeling. "I said nothing of the sort. Aalto said that I was a murderer, and that I would get what I deserved in due time!"

"So, you are stating that Aalto is the one who threatened you?" Mace Windu asked. After Obi-Wan nodded he continued. "Very well then, you will return to your quarters and you will remain there until we have summoned you with further instructions. You are not to leave under any circumstances, is that understood?"

Obi-Wan nodded, "But why Masters?" he started, but was cut off.

"I suggest that you do so now Obi-Wan. This investigation will be hard enough as it is, do not complicate things."

They watched him leave, the doors closing behind him. Next to Mace Windu, Yoda turned, watching the younger Council Member. "Reopen, we must, the cause of Bruck's death," he said solemnly.

"I'm afraid we have to," he said softly. "We all know what happened, but the question we must answer now is a harder one to deal with. Did Bruck fall, or was he pushed?"

**TBC…**


	2. Unnerving News

**BekaJWP**

Thanxs! I suppose the council could tell to a certain point, but I'm basing my work off of book 1, The Rising Force, where the council needed the droid to see who provoked who and what really happened. I have never read any source that states that they can, but who knows? I should have also mentioned this story is sort of an AU.

**Blackheart Syaoran**

Well thank you much! Such an evil mind, though I cannot say that I am any better. I'm glad you are enjoying it so far

**MusicDreamer**

The council states they are taking neither of the boy's sides/words, but it does seem like they are favoring Alto. Besides that fact, I also told them to be that way. J shrugs I mean, how interesting would be otherwise. That plus the evidence they have. There will be more development on this factor.

**Layla91**

WB, glad to have a reviewer back, and hope you enjoy the story too

**K-rock**

Yeah, I'm back, and I'm back yet again after another long delay. I was going to have this up two nights ago but I ran out of time the first night and my cat was acting oddly so I was paying most of my attention and time to her to make sure she was okay. She got into some pesticides a month ago that made her real sick for a night so I was afraid she may have had some side effects from that, but she seems to be in tip top shape now and has been beating the crude out of our other cat.

Hopefully you still only have one class, so you can read, sorry about the delay!

**Mellaithwen**

hides

Save me from the energetic reader! Lol

You know what? I just spelled your penname correctly without looking at it. yay

Thanxs much, I worked hard on the first chapter and on this one as well, though I'm still not completely happy with it. Deceptions is an awesome book, a must read.

As for the part where the Aalto threatened Obi-Wan, I thought that would add a nice touch. I like Mace Windu, just due to his dominance. He's someone you don't want to mess with, yet he's always there when you need someone to back you up.

LOL, love the last part, I do.

**

* * *

**

**Unnerving News**

Qui-Gon was the type of man whose demeanor always seemed calmed, even in the worse of situations. But there were those who knew him well enough, that they were able to tell when he was not his calm self. This was the case as the Jedi Master strode into the temple in the early morning. An uneasy sense of concern had filled him since the Council had contacted in the middle of the night, urging his immediate return. He had left shortly after, but still it was after sunrise when he arrived. Tahl met him in the halls as he neared the turbolift.

"The Council is very anxious to speak with you," she told him softly, her eyes watching him even though they could not see.

"So I've heard, but for what reason?" he responded, in a way of greeting.

Tahl turned away for a moment, an indication that she knew more than she was going to say. "Just get there quickly Qui-Gon, and remember to keep your patience," she told him quickly, before departing.

Qui-Gon watched her go, before moving on. If she had meant to make him feel worse than he already did, she had succeeded. By the time he had reached the council room, the worst of the fears had run through his mind. He paused a moment, taking in a deep breath before he entered. He was not surprised to find only three of the council members there, and it was even less surprising that they were Mace, Yoda and Adi. But it did nothing to soften his concern.

Qui-Gon scanned the three members, Adi's gaze held a concerned look that washed away as soon as their eyes met, but Yoda and Mace were both steady and silent, as they tended to be. The Jedi Master stood in the middle of the room, hands clasped in front of him as he waited for one of them to speak. He felt uneasy as Mace greeted him, moving to his feet.

"There was an incident concerning Obi-Wan," he started, waving a hand as Qui-Gon's face changed. "He is well, do not worry. There is a complaint that Obi-Wan placed a threat on a certain student."

"Did anyone see this…incident, as you put it?" Qui-Gon queried, blinking in the soft light. The council room was always well lit, but not in a sense that the lighting was bright and abrasive to the eyes, but instead, warm and welcoming.

Adi shook her head, but unlike Mace, remained seated. "They were both alone and there were no maintenance droids around. We have nothing more than their words."

"Therefore you assume Obi-Wan is lying?"

"Know we not, their innocence or fault, but shows us otherwise, evidence does," Yoda said, his eyes blinking wearily as though he would fall asleep at any moment.

"Evidence?" Qui-Gon asked, looking from Yoda to Mace, then to Adi Gallia for any signs.

It was that Mace Windu let out a long sigh, lifting his head so that he was staring into his face. "We had reason to believe that Bruck's death was more than just an accident. Therefore we searched both Obi-Wan's and the other student's original quarters, and we turned up several of Bruck's possessions hidden in your padawan's quarters."

Qui-Gon furled as he folded his arms across his chest. "Did you question him on this?" Qui-Gon wondered.

Mace nodded, "He claimed he knew nothing about it."

Qui-Gon shrugged, "Then we have no reason to believe he does," the Jedi Master answered easily, "Where is Obi-Wan now?"

"In his quarters," Adi Gallia told him, "the council thought it would be best to confine him until further action could be taken."

"You can't confine someone based on assumption," Qui-Gon said flatly, frowning.

"If the evidence is promising enough than we can," Mace Windu answered, sitting back down.

Qui-Gon sighed, "Has anyone seen to him this morning?"

The three members shook their heads. Qui-Gon scowled, his patience was being drawn thin. "So I am assuming that he has not eaten yet?"

Mace Windu shrugged, "We were busy, the thought had not crossed our minds," he explained softly, a hint of shame glowing in his eyes.

Qui-Gon nodded shortly, the bitter flavor in his mouth growing ever stronger as he left the council room, making his way toward their shared quarters, stopping off at the dining hall to pick up a tray of food.

When he first entered the room he could not find his padawan, only to spot him a moment later, sitting near the window. Obi-Wan did not even glance towards him as he entered, and placed the tray on the small end table near the chair that Obi-Wan had been reading in the day before.

"You've heard?" his padawan's monologue voice surprised him, but Qui-Gon nodded a moment after before making a vocal confirmation.

"I've brought some food up, come and eat," Qui-Gon said, hoping to change the topic for a least a short while. But it stunned him when Obi-Wan shook his head. He had never known the youth to refuse the offer of food, except on rare occasions when Didi was cooking. He raised an eyebrow, looking up to where his padawan sat. "You want to tell me what happened?"

Obi-Wan sighed, swinging his legs off of the sill from where he sat. He dug his fingers lightly into the soft plaster around the frame, watching it crack under the light pressure. It was a sure sign that the temple needed some work, although this room here was hardly used.

The boy had not slept that night, nor taken any food or water since he had left the council room with a heavy burden. He felt ill that the council was taking Aalto's side, even if they claimed they were not. However, Obi-Wan's history was not the best either. He raised his eyes to meet his master's across the room, biting his lip gently.

"What has the council told you?" Obi-Wan asked him quietly. He wanted to see what his Master knew first before he said anything else.

Qui-Gon shook his head. "I'm not interested in what the council told me, I want to know what happened, from your point of view."

With a soft, inward sigh, Obi-Wan closed his eyes, and began to tell Qui-Gon his story. His master made no move to interrupt him, only nodding every so often to show that he was still listening.

"What about Bruck's stuff?" Qui-Gon asked him finally, as Obi-Wan's story came to close.

Obi-Wan raised his head, looking him squarely in the eyes. "You know as well as I do that I have not been in my original quarters for months now. The last time was before we left for Andiani."

Qui-Gon nodded, he had not thought of that. "We will speak of this with the council later; right now it would be best if you had some food and rest."

**TBC**


	3. Dreams

**Blackheart Syaoran, **

I agree, Xanatos isn't exactly a name that strikes fear into everyone's heart. You are evil, aren't you? Obi-Wan might need some therapy after this story is over, if he survives that is :D Enjoy!

**K-rock**

Short once again, can't seem to make the chapters long, but as long as I update, right?

Hope you did pass, I need to try and get some college done, but sadly I don't have enough money right now, I may be taking some this summer with a friend, in the evenings after work. The lyrics are certainly interesting, I'll give you that much, I listened to some of their music, but it's not really my type. Oddly enough I listen to mostly New Age and internationally, especially Celtic/Irish/Scottish music. Disney is also a big one for music for me. My CD collection is huge and I prb don't know where half my stuff is. I enjoy Phil Collins, Savage Garden, and Broadway is nice too and gotta love soundtracks. Anyways…I'm rambling now, lol, I hope you enjoy the next chappie!

**MusicDreamer**

I thought about putting it in, and decided it would be best for character. A little ignorant of the masters, yes, but a nice touch I feel. Tahl will be more in the story, I was so upset that they killed her off too. She's one of my favorites, I plan to keep her around as long as possible.

**Mellaithwen **

I'm am getting better, I have some trouble with names, lol, took me and my friend two months to remember each other's name, and we have almost the same names! Wonderful memories.

I love Deceptions, wonderful book, one of my favorites!

Painful Journeys is an awesome story, I love CSI too, and just started my own fic too! Whoa, wait a minute, Greggo is mine, I have already claimed him:D To bad so sad, try again later –lol-

If you haven't read any of Slynn's stories, I highly recommend you do, wonderful CSI fics centering Greg.

**Felealian**

I had to add that bit about them forgetting about Obi-Wan just for character, thanxs for reading, catch ya later sometime

* * *

**Chapter Three: Dreams**

Sweat trickled down his face as he moved quickly to the side, raising his lightsaber to block the already oncoming blow. He could feel the force moving through him, feel its power; his body was taking it in, like a sponge soaking up water. Obi-Wan's eyes meet those of Bruck's, the boy had grown quickly over the last few months, matching Obi-Wan, maybe even suppressing him in height despite how much Obi-Wan had grown.

"She doesn't look to good, does she?" Bruck asked him quietly, a smirk playing on his face.

Obi-Wan faltered, turning to look down at the still form in the pool below. It was then he remembered why he had come here in the first place. He turned back to Bruck, the other boy had not moved, waiting for Obi-Wan to take the lead. Obi-Wan did so without hesitation. His plan was to disarm Bruck, once he was disarmed, there was nothing else Bruck could do, but forfeit, give up.

The water gushed out of the hidden pipes, and when Bruck had tried to strike out against him, the water shorted his weapon. Obi-Wan could hear him cry out in anger, could feel the darkness surge.

"That's it Bruck," Obi-Wan told him, lowering his weapon. "Give up, it's over."

"No, Obi-Wan" another voice said softly. Caught off guard he turned to see Bant walking up to his side, an unsettling look on her face.

Obi-Wan could only shake his head as he watched her approach. "But how," he started, turning to look at Bruck, only to realize that he was no longer there, the waterfall was also gone, it seemed as if it never even had been there.

He glanced at Bant, her silver eyes watching his confused expression. "How did you get out," he mumbled quietly, walking over to her.

"You could have saved him," she told him quietly, her eyes trailing down the sides of dry banks, into the crystal pool below.

Obi-Wan followed her gaze, sucking in a quiet breath at what he saw there. Bruck was chained to the pool, his eyes open, staring…staring at nothing. Obi-Wan felt a void now, realizing that Bruck was dead. He swung back around to Bant, but she was gone now, he was alone.

Or so he thought, he could feel someone watching him. His master shook his head, smiling sadly at his padawan. "Killing does solve a problem, young Kenobi. The evil that was there will still live on, and you have only succeeded in taking away a life that could have still been redeemed."

Obi-Wan watched his Master's face, unbelieving. "But I didn't," he started, only to stop as his Master's face changed.

The older man's eyebrows furrowed, as he removed his lightsaber, striking out with astonishing speed. Obi-Wan was barely able to meet the blows, he was no match for this man.

He was fighting his Master; a metallic feeling had entered his stomach, falling down to his gut, weighing him down. He could barely move his arms, they felt like lead. Obi-Wan watched numbly as Qui-Gon's features slowly melted away, he could feel the force flutter as Xanatos now fought with him.

"Come with me, fight by my side, I can show you great things," Xanatos told him, grinning ear to ear.

Obi-Wan only shook his head, taking another deep breath as he blocked another blow. He couldn't last for much longer.

"You prefer to work alone then? As do I, if you cannot have control over the situation, you must make it so. Bruck was the only one standing in your way. Once he was gone from the picture, you could take over."

Xanatos laughed as Obi-Wan feel to his knees, panting now. His body shook from the force he had exerted from it, his arms ached and legs were cramping as he raised his head to look up at Xanatos.

"You wanted him gone," Xanatos told him quietly, his teeth showing in his crooked smile. "It would be so easy, and there was no one around to see, no one to call off the fight, one simple push, and he was gone forever. I have never been prouder."

Obi-Wan felt sick, shaking his head to deny the last words, but Xanatos only laughed. "You know that it is true, now," he told him, laughing harder as he raised his lightsaber. Obi-Wan did nothing as the pulsing blade came down on him.

* * *

Obi-Wan sat up quickly, breathing heavily, panting almost as he glanced around. It was dark outside again, how long had he been asleep? Sighing he dropped his head into his hands, running them through his short hair. He was covered in a sheen of sweat, but even though he still felt cold.

Rolling off the couch, Obi-Wan made his way into the small wash room that was adjacent to the quarters. He was alone, Obi-Wan was certain of that. He splashed some cool water on his face, trying to calm himself down. It wasn't the first time he had dreams like that, but it was the first time they had been so real.

Obi-Wan raised his head, looking into the mirror for the first time. Dark circles lined his eyes, giving him a ghost like appearance. Obi-Wan splashed more water on his face, rubbing his hands vigorously over eyes, trying to wash the marks away. Looking back into the mirror he let out an exasperated sigh to find that they were still there, as if hoping they would be gone.

Stepping into the fresher he let the warm water cascade over him, closing his eyes and welcoming the sensation. How did he end up in such a mess, he wondered dimly, stepping out and wrapping a towel around himself. Once changed Obi-Wan sat back down on the window sill, the same place he had been last night.

He was edgy, there wasn't much to do, being confined inside his quarters and all. His master had returned sometime while he was cleaning, a fresh tray of food sat on the table. Obi-Wan shook his head, groaning softly. He needed to get out, even if it was for only a little while.

* * *

It was the in the late morning that Obi-Wan sat cross-legged on the floor, across from Aalto. There gazes met briefly, before Obi-Wan closed his eyes once more. Both of them were supposed to be concentrating on meditation, which was ironic if one thought about it, meditation was supposed to be a time of reflection, a time to cleanse your mind, it required no thought. But it was hard to sit there and not concentrate on anything, listening only to the breathing and the beat of your heart. Especially now, since Obi-Wan's mind was racing at over a hundred miles an hour.

Next to him, his Master sat, in meditation as well, he had only opened an eye, silently warning Obi-Wan to keep on task. Yoda was off to his other side, seemingly unaware of what was going on around him. Obi-Wan sighed inwardly. He had been permitted to come out of his quarters, but only for sessions like these, it was unnerving.

Qui-Gon had promised him that he would speak with the council on this matter, but also warned him not to get his hopes up. Obi-Wan knew the council was taking strict precautions in order to figure everything out. He had been told little more than that the case against him would be reexamined by the council and the council alone, only then would they decide if it needed to be overseen in the Coruscant justice system.

Obi-Wan hoped that it would not come to that, mostly because if it did, it meant that the council would have to contact Bruck's family again. Obi-Wan was not up to seeing either his father or brother again.

He bit his lip to keep from sighing out loud. He longed to talk with Bant, or Garren, longed to talk to someone about what had happened, longed to figure out what was going on. He was even willing to talk to Aalto about it at the moment; the silence was driving him insane almost.

Obi-Wan could feel his master watching him, and he got back on task. The last thing he needed was a reprimand after the session, but he had a feeling that he was going to receive a lecture anyways.

After what seemed like hours, Yoda finally opened his eyes, blinking at the other three. "Go now, you may. Meet again we shall."

It had been short, unexpectedly. Usually Yoda would have much more to say after the end of meditation sessions, but it was as if he could sense Obi-Wan's unease and had cut off the meeting early on purpose.

Aalto had left quickly, but Obi-Wan remained seated, watching him go. Beside him his Master was watching him, and Obi-Wan prepared for the lecture that was about to start.

"You feel like coming over to Didi's for a while?" he asked instead.

Obi-Wan glanced at him, frowning some, in sharp contrast to his master's smile. "How?" he wondered out loud, surprised when his master laughed.

"The council has permitted you to leave the quarters as long as you are with someone."

Obi-Wan nodded, flexing his muscles as he stood. Didi's wasn't his first choice, but it seemed like a good idea.

"Bant is welcome to come as well," Qui-Gon told him as he stood as well.

He laughed as his padawan's face brightened. "Really?" Obi-Wan desperately needed someone to talk to.

Qui-Gon nodded. "She's waiting for us down on the third floor," he told the youth. He had already talked to Bant before hand, knowing that Obi-Wan would have appreciated it. Obi-Wan nodded his thanks, smiling as he followed Qui-Gon out of the room. Perhaps today wasn't going to be so bad after all.

**TBC**


	4. Didi

**Sorry for the long update...No promises when the next chapter will be up, but I will try and have it up sooner than this one here. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four**

"Whatever you do," Obi-Wan whispered, coming up behind Bant, "Don't eat the food."

"It can't be that bad," Bant responded, not slowing her stride. They were already a few paces behind Qui-Gon, flowing in and out of the endless mass of people strolling about on the elevated walkways.

Hearing his comment, Qui-Gon slowed his stride until the two had caught up with him, turning to Bant for a brief moment. "It would do well for you to heed his words of caution," Qui-Gon smiled, starting to walk once again.

It would be Bant's first time to Didi's, the young Calamarian never before had ventured out from the temple this far. Obi-Wan walked next to her, a small smile on his face as they continued onward. Bant had not pressed him about the matters going on back at the temple, for which Obi-Wan was thankful for. He needed some time where he didn't have to think about it.

It wasn't much longer before they reached the small restaurant. It wasn't the neatest place on the planet, in fact it was rather run down, but Obi-Wan welcomed the familiar sights and sounds. It wasn't all that busy, the several beings that were in there seemed to be finishing up. Qui-Gon gave them a slight nod as they walked by, Obi-Wan and Bant following suit.

They found Didi in the back, thanks to the several strident shouts that floated out to the main seating area. Qui-Gon chuckled, causing Obi-Wan to smile as he glanced towards Bant who was watching with a curious expression.

Didi came bounding out a moment later, the small man muttering under his breath as his head hung down in a show of defeat.

"Is everything all right?" Qui-Gon asked, causing the man to glance up at him, a smile bursting on his face.

"Qui-Gon, I did not know you were coming here today! And Obi-Wan as well, what greatness!" his enthusiasm caused Bant to laugh warmly as she stepped in closer to Obi-Wan, still unsure of this new acquaintance.

"And I see you've brought another young one along," Didi continued, as he brought Qui-Gon into a strong embrace. Qui-Gon had to lean over to match his size, the hold short but meaningful.

"Didi, I'd like you to meet Bant, she is a good friend of Obi-Wan's. Bant, this is Didi, owner of this café and a very dear friend of mine."

Bant nodded in greeting, "Pleased to meet you," she said softly.

Didi nodded back to her, his gaze resting on Obi-Wan. "What have you done to your arm?" the stout man laughed, shaking his head. "Boys will be boys, will they not?"

Qui-Gon nodded, not wanting to go into any details simply replied, "Just a small mishap."

Didi turned back to Qui-Gon, his attention no longer on the two children. "I am so glad you have come however," he told the Jedi, "I was wondering if I could ask a favor of you."

Qui-Gon nodded as Bant and Obi-Wan sat down at a vacant table, they had done so inaudibly, not wanting to draw attention, but the next they knew, Didi had turned his attention on them.

"Stars and Planets, where are my manners?" he raved, throwing his hands in the air above his head. "I must fetch something for the two of you, what would like?"

Obi-Wan started to shake his head, letting him know that all was well, but Bant piped up next to him. "We would love to try whatever you have ready, I've heard that you cook wonderfully" she announced, receiving both a glare from Obi-Wan, and an amused look from Qui-Gon.

Didi grinned at her, clapping his hands in one loud pop, "By the stars, I like her already!" he cried, looking up at Qui-Gon, "Really, you should have brought her along some time ago, she would have gotten along well with Astri."

He left, turning on his heel as he made his way into the kitchen, Qui-Gon a short ways behind him as the small man continued to ramble on. Obi-Wan shifted in his seat next to Bant, turning to her. "What did you do?" he hissed quietly under his breath, surprised to find her laughing softly.

"Come now, it can't be all that bad. Master Yoda says we should be open to all experiences."

Obi-Wan nodded dolefully, "You could have experienced it on your own, you know," Obi-Wan chided her, but smiling again as Didi sauntered back out, carrying two separate plates, placing them down in front of them.

"If you require anything else," Didi let them know as he backed up a few paces, "just ask."

Obi-Wan could only stare at the food, or what resembled food below him. Bant had already moved to take a bite, her face placid as she ate her first bite. "It's not bad," she commented, glancing at him. Obi-Wan could only roll his eyes, moving the food around on his plate before taking a bite himself. He made a slight face, it wasn't bad, it was, in fact, worse.

Didi had not noticed their reactions, as he had sat down with Qui-Gon at a different table, the pair talking quietly. Obi-Wan let out a long breath, pushing his plate away. Bant huffed at him, scolding him quietly even though it was clear she was no longer eating the food anymore either.

"So," Obi-Wan asked her quietly, keeping his voice low. "What do you think?"

Bant shrugged, glancing around the place. "It's a bit dirty," she confessed, her eyes tracing along the walls. "Food isn't all that great, but he seems nice enough."

"Would you believe me if I told you it was worse before?"

Her laughter confirmed enough for him. Obi-Wan watched his Master, straining to see if he could hear their conversation, but after several moments of nothing, Obi-Wan knew it was best to wait. Qui-Gon would tell him later if it held any importance. Aside from that factor, Bant was talking to him again, and he could only guess what she was saying beforehand.

"What do you think of the city?" he asked. Bant had been out before, just never this far. He could remember vaguely his first time navigating through the streets alongside Qui-Gon, could remember both the thrill and apprehension he felt.

Bant nodded slowly, surprised at the sudden change in conversation. "Busier than I originally thought, things look different up close."

Obi-Wan grinned, trying to find a good jibe, but was interrupted in his attempts as Qui-Gon's comlink singled. Obi-Wan watched as Qui-Gon excused himself, answering the call. He could hear nothing of the quick exchange, but next he knew Qui-Gon was bidding his fair well to Didi.

"Come padawan," Qui-Gon told him, nodding to Bant as well, "the both of you, we must head back to the council."

Obi-Wan glanced at him, then back at the table. He did not move right away, even as Bant slowly got to her feet. "It is something that concerns me, is it not?" Obi-Wan asked softly, grimacing when Qui-Gon nodded.

"The Masters wish to question you again before the trial starts. I will be there, do not worry. Bant, I am afraid you will have to be as well. Come let's not keep them waiting," Qui-Gon hurried the two out, turning to thank Didi once more, a look passing between the two, one that Obi-Wan had missed.

**TBC**


	5. Hidden Truths

**Chapter Five: Hidden Truths**

The Council had wanted little more than to question Obi-Wan and Aalto on the happenings that particular night. They were questioned in separate rooms, and separate times, the council listening to both of their stories closely, possibly looking for any difference from before.

After that had taken place, the Council then spent a great deal of time discussing the trial that would take place in the near future. Two days hence at midday, the trail would start. The council, as well as other selected Jedi members, and the Senate would be present. Aalto would give his statement first, and Obi-Wan would then be allowed to contradict it in anyway. For the most part, it would be no different than the trials before. Even Sano Sauro would return, to further the trail in the same place as he left it.

The examining of the evidence would be left to the Council, they would conclude their findings, then the group as whole would review everything, and come to final decision. Though it wasn't as simple as that. If the Council found any reasoning of doubt in Obi-Wan's story, the trial would be moved further, and they would have no choice but to notify Vox Chun, Bruck's father.

Bant was briefed on theses as well; she would have to give her statement if it was ever asked for. Aside from that, the Council thought it best that Obi-Wan have some emotional support. It was later in that day that found the two friends sitting by the lake, talking quietly.

They sat, facing each other, their legs folded under them, their foreheads nearly touching each other. Whatever they said was meant only for their ears, as they kept their voices low.

Some time passed, as they sat in this manner, before Bant lifted her head up with a sigh, smiling warmly at the approaching Master. Both the students stood, bowing in respect. "Master Jinn," Bant said lightly in a greeting.

Qui-Gon returned her welcome with a nod of his head, "It is getting late, shouldn't you be meditating, or working on your studies?"

Bant nodded curtly, already knowing what he was asking, "Yes Master Jinn, I was just keeping Obi-Wan some company."

Qui-Gon smiled, "And you certainly do give wonderfully, Obi-Wan is lucky to have such a friend as you."

Bant smiled warmly at the comment, glancing over at Obi-Wan who stood an arm's length away, his hands tucked in side the sleeves of his robe. "And I am lucky to have such a friend as him."

Obi-Wan nodded to her at her comment, bidding his farewell as she left, leaving the two of them alone. Next to him, Qui-Gon drew in a deep breath, starting to walk the length of the lake. Obi-Wan fell in step behind him, knowing that his Master would talk when he was ready. Still, he was never patient enough to know what was on his Master's mind. He was quite certain that Qui-Gon knew that as well, perhaps that was why he waited so long.

"I'm going to be gone for a few days," Qui-Gon started out quietly, already regretting his choice of words.

"Gone?" Obi-Wan asked, glancing up at him. "What do you mean gone?"

"Grendoria, the planet Astri has gone to has broken in open war. There is no transportation off the planet as of now, and Didi fears for his daughter's life. He has requested a Jedi Transport to pick her up."

"But you're on probation, you can't go," Obi-Wan pointed out, his voice fallen as he watched his Master.

"The Council has granted me permission to go. I should be back in time for the trial."

"Should?" Obi-Wan asked softly, his gaze drifting downwards.

"Obi-Wan, it is only a day's trip away, if I leave now, there should be no reason I won't be back. Besides I have full confidence that you can take care of this on your own. It's only a pretrial."

"Master, why can't someone else go?"

"Obi-Wan, I wouldn't ask this of you if I didn't have to. Astri needs me right now," Qui-Gon said firmly, coming to a stop. He turned around, facing him.

Obi-Wan came to a stop shortly before him, his hands hanging by his side. "I need you too; I can't do this on my own. Please…" he was begging now, although he knew it was useless. Once Qui-Gon had his mind set, there was little any one could do to convince him otherwise.

Qui-Gon turned back to the boy, watching his sullen expression with remorse. He didn't want to leave the boy alone, but there really wasn't a secondary option here. "Obi-Wan," he said quietly, "You can do this, I know you can."

Reaching out he rested a hand on his shoulder, "I know you won't disappoint me, I will return shortly."

Obi-Wan said nothing, nor did he make any acknowledgement towards his Master's gesture. He could only watch out of the corner of his eye as Qui-Gon walked away, a small lump forming in the back of his throat.

* * *

He knew he shouldn't have gone; the Council was already being generous enough to allow Obi-Wan free roam during the day; he needn't press his luck anymore than he was already. Still, sleep could not find Obi-Wan, and he found himself wandering aimlessly, around him, the sounds of the fountains, and the soft laughter as the younger children retired for the night gave him little comfort.

Though he had not taken a chosen route, he found himself in the Star Charts rooms, taking a few steps inside before coming to a stop in the middle of the room. For some reason he felt drawn here, though he never had before. In some strange sense he had a feeling that he would be coming here more often in the future, but as quickly as the feeling came, it left as well.

The holograms danced around him, shimmering a light blue as they floated in the air. Reaching out, Obi-Wan touched a section of the galaxy, waiting for it to reposition itself before searching once again. Finding his intended target, he touched the small planet of Grendoria, watching as the readouts were placed before him, at the same time a computerized emitting from the air around him.

"Grendoria, a small water based planet, home to nearly extinct Grendorian Bird, fewer than 300 of these rare birds still exist. Grendoria is a stopping point for many travelers, it provides a good rest for pilots doing long hauls, and is open to nearly every being in the galaxy."

The voice rambled on for some time more, but Obi-Wan heard none of it, his eyes focused on the readouts. Swallowing, Obi-Wan deactivated the hologram, still staring ahead, his hands clasped together tightly at his discovery.

"Brings comfort, understanding does not always."

The calm voice did not startle Obi-Wan. He knew that Yoda had been watching him for a while, realizing the Master had probably been following him around for some time. With his back still turned to him, his facial features still tight, he answered. "He lied."

"Gave you encouragement, he did," Yoda corrected him, but Obi-Wan shook his head.

"He still lied. He won't be back in time for the trial. That is why he was so hesitant to tell me of his departure."

"Needed, it was," Yoda told him, the gnome walking slowly in front of him. Obi-Wan glanced down at him for the first time, calmer now, but still feeling let down. "Great friend, Astri and Didi are. Respected much, by your Master, yes?"

"As all the other Jedi," Obi-Wan stated, his voice taunt, "There are many here that would have been willing to complete this task. "He just can't stand to see his Padawan fail him yet again."

"Only a failure, when give up you do."

Obi-Wan turned towards him, softening his voice now, "Master Yoda, you have always taught us that there is no try, only do, or do not. So how can I give up, if I'm not even trying?"

Yoda nodded slowly, taking in his words. "Wise, you are, young Kenobi. Still much you have to learn, but learn things that cannot be taught you do."

Obi-Wan nodded after a moment, taking in the complement, but still not feeling any better than before. "Well then, I wish I could understand your riddles better, for sometimes you lose me in your words."

"Lost, you never are, if in your true friends you trust in. Never leave you, they will, remember that, you should."

"Thank you Master Yoda," Obi-Wan bowed shortly, "I will remember that." He came to a pause, watching the old Master for a moment longer. "Master, do you…what do you think really happened?"

There was no need for him to ask any further, he knew that the Master knew what he was talking of, and he watched as Yoda closed his eyes, giving off that loud hum that was all to familiar. "Clouded, it is," he said after a short minute, "but true, is your heart. Innocent your actions are, but guilty you are, in your thoughts, right, am I not?"

Obi-Wan nodded, "I know I've been told that it was not my doing, or that was what I was told until this recent bout, but how do you accept a life that was lost at your expense?"

"Hard, it is, but find a way you shall," Yoda told him, blinking his large eyes that carried a sleepy look wherever he went. "Rest you need, keep you busy, tomorrow will, and strength you need, for the day after, yes?"

Obi-Wan agreed, giving another bow before leaving, making his way back to his newly established quarters. They had finally cleared out his room, and Obi-Wan was grateful that it still looked the same way it had before. He took comfort in this small gesture, leaning against the window as he watched the city below buzz even in the hours after the setting of the sun.

Still, none of this had changed the factor that Qui-Gon had indeed lied to him. Even if he was giving false hope, it still did not make it right. How was Obi-Wan supposed to trust his Master if he lied to him. How many more times had Qui-Gon lied to him, and he had not known it? How many other things had Qui-Gon kept to himself that Obi-Wan had a right to know? Even worse, how exactly was he supposed to bring this issue about when Qui-Gon returned?

**TBC**

* * *

**MusicDreamer:**

Qui-Gon and Didi were talking about his Daughter, as you could have guessed from this chapter. The trial will take place next chapter, although no guarantees when that will be up. I had to put something in there about Didi's cooking, especially with Astri being gone. :D

**Spellcaster Hikaru: **

Astri has to be gone because she plays a big role in this first part of the story. Not her herself, but her absence. Lol, I have a few people wanting to hurt Alto as well…I wonder why? Thanks for all your reviews on my other stories, they are really wonderful.

**gotmilk: **

Thanks for the comments, glad you are liking the story so far.

**K-rock:**

Yeah, I sort of got distracted, it's really hard to write sci-fi and real science at the same time…go figure, lol. I'm slowly learning how to balance out Star Wars and CSI at the same time, although I'm still very hyped on CSI. And Hyperspace travel isn't all that bad, but with so many plot bunnies and so little time….you get the idea.

**Blackheart Syaoran:**

Don't worry, I haven't abandoned the story, not yet. Too many good ideas still floating in my mind, I just sidetracked for a little while. I'm glad so many ppl are still interested in the story, considering the long lapse in updates. Hehe, I have a few SW games, I like being the Walkers, and blowing everything up…there's an option to be a Tie Fighter too…have to try it sometime…

**Mellaithwen:**

Oi, mellon, I am way behind on your stories, why did you have to update while I was gone! I'm way behind on all my stories, everyone chose to update during my vacation. So I have only 13 or 14 chapters to read to catch up on everything, lol. I'll catch up on yours here soon enough, I have two chapter to read. Lemme catch up! Though I suppose I'm only getting a taste of my own medication huh? Hmm…yummy, not bad, I'll switch to this remedy more often now :D I hope things are going better for you now, it's really good to see you back on FF.

**master**** kaym:**

Obi-Wan will experience some angst…really, ask anyone reading my CSI stories, they'll tell you I never hurt the characters too badly…-checks around really quickly- :D Honestly, you're going to have to wait to find out.


	6. Dawning of the Day

**Wow, I'm actually updating this! I know, it's been a really long time, I've been trying to update this for a while, but I kept on getting stuck. When the plot bunnies start striking in a different category, it's hard to get back on track sometimes. **

**Thanks to all those who have stuck with me, R2R are at the bottom!**

**Also, I'm afraid I don't know too much on Yoda's history, or the timeline of the Jedi Temple. So I did what most authors like to do, and I made stuff up:P**

**So if any of this is incorrect, please don't flame, and kindly point it out too me!**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Dawning of the Day**

Obi-Wan was already awake by the time the Temple was starting to stir. Yoda had sensed this sometime close to dawn, and had a rising suspicion that the boy hadn't slept during the last night. Nor could he blame him.

He knew Obi-Wan was apprehensive about the trails that begun in just a few short hours. He knew that Obi-Wan was sitting there, counting down the minutes until he would be summoned up to the Council rooms where it was to be held. He also knew that Bant would not be far behind. Obi-Wan had confided more in Bant since Qui-Gon's departure.

Slipping from his sleep couch, Yoda shuffled his way across the cool floors of the small room. It was roughly the same size as most of the rooms that all the padawans had, only a bit smaller. He took no pride in having more than others, there was no need for it. He was a small being; therefore he needed no great dwelling.

If he yearned for anything bigger, he knew the act would be that of greed, and it wouldn't be long until the feelings of bitter greed would grow into something more powerful, and dangerous. There were many beings that yearned for the knowledge of the Force, yet if they only knew of the dangers that lie hidden under its façade, they would have changed their minds. If one was not led down the right path, catastrophic results would ensue.

Yoda came to a pause, before running his hands under the fresh flowing water of the small fountain that lay hidden in one corner of his room. He could sense the other masters starting to awaken. Yoda always made a point of getting up before the others. That way he could feel all the life stirring around him, as the younglings still slept, shrouded by their dreams of glory, or the nightmares that plagued their minds.

He could sense where they all were, and how deeply they slept. It would not be long until they too, would awaken to the sounds of the fountains, and the halls would breathe again for a day's time. Yoda cupped his hands, bringing the cool water against his face, letting it run down his wrinkled skin.

At first, it had been difficult to sort out all the different thoughts and feelings. But that had been many years ago, when he was just a youngling himself. He had been raised in this very temple, though the building was old, it still shone of beauty, and its strength had not faded away. It had been crafted by diminutive beings who, even though they chose to remain in quiet, were fine craftsmen.

Over the years, their numbers had begun to disappear, and no reason had been discovered as to why. There were rumors that they had gone back to their home planet, a dark place known as Dongerain. Other tales that had been weaved told that they had taken refuge on Coruscant after their planet had been destroyed, and all those left wilted away with passing years. Whatever the case was, none had been seen for decades.

Though the Temple itself had changed much over the years, it still carried the same traits as it did in the beginning. Certain smells, and carvings on the walls remained, and the same warm feeling that every Jedi held had not disappeared.

Yoda remembered growing up in the Temple, remembered how the Masters had taken notice in him, but had not prided him too much. It was still the one thing Yoda frowned on the most. He saw it happen often enough, when a young Master took upon their first apprentice. It didn't matter how many times he warned them about praising their padawans too greatly, or asking too much of them, it still happened.

Sometimes, no harm came about them, and others, such as in Qui-Gon's case, it became a problem. Xanatos had held much power and greatness about him; one could see that easily enough. Yet the boy was always looking for more, and each time he had taken care to warn Qui-Gon about this issue, the younger man turned away from his advice.

Yoda let out a sigh as Qui-Gon came to his mind. He had disagreed with the man earlier, warning him against going after Astri. In his heart, he had hardly doubted the Jedi would stay behind, but at the same time, he knew he must try. Obi-Wan needed guidance in the following days, guidance that only Qui-Gon would be able to give him.

"Learn not, he will," Yoda muttered under his breath, his head tilting back as he closed his eyes.

The Temple was stirring now, hungry souls making their way to the dining hall. Yet one did not move from the quarters, and Yoda already knew why. Donning his petite staff and worn robe, he shuffled out of the room, a destination already set in his mind.

* * *

He had tried to follow Yoda's advice, had tried to get some rest. The trial would already drain him of his strength, and he knew that he needed to carry on if he could. Still his mind was busied with trial itself, but it was even more burdened with the lies Qui-Gon had told him. Had he followed Qui-Gon so blindly these last few years that he could not even catch a lie that was sitting in plain sight?

Yoda's words rung in his mind, _'Gave you hope, he did'. _Maybe it was true, or perhaps another lie. The Council would not believe his word, and at the same time, Obi-Wan could not blame them.

When he had left the Jedi Path some time ago, he hadn't stopped to think about the damage he had created. He could only think on the present time, of what was happening then. Wasn't it what Qui-Gon always told him? Keep your mind on the here and now? Don't dwell on the future?

Obi-Wan sighed, laying his head down on his knees, his eyes scanning the horizons. He had busied himself throughout the night with watching the traffic that passed by his window. Coruscant truly was a planet that never slept, during the hours of the night it was just as busy during the day. A steady stream of vehicles zooming by, slight swishing noises echoing throughout the endless air.

Closing his eyes Obi-Wan drew in a deep breath. In a sense, Coruscant was the true meaning of life. A heart didn't stop beating just because the being went to sleep, and life didn't stop living because the sun disappeared from sight.

His mind was busy, not only with the days events, but with past events as well. Obi-Wan knew full well that he should be meditating, calming himself. Yet it wasn't often he had time alone to reminisce about things earned, and others lost.

He could remember Cerasi; remember how green her eyes were. He could recall how warm her smile was, and how painful her death had been on everyone. Was her death because of him as well? Was Bruck's death also his doing?

Obi-Wan let out a nervous sigh, shifting on the sill of the window that overlooked the city. Outside he could hear the others making their way to eat, yet food did not sound appealing, despite his protesting stomach. He could not eat, not now.

A single knock on his door brought him from his thoughts, and Obi-Wan stood to answer it, already knowing full well who it was. He gave a hesitant smile as Bant stood there in the open, bringing her into an embrace.

"I sure could use a friend now," Obi-Wan whispered, a bit taken aback by the strength that emitted from her. He could feel the Force now, flowing around the both of them, Bant giving him strength where he most needed it.

"There is only a short time left before the trials," Bant told him quietly, pulling away from him. "We should get something to eat, and then talk things over before we are called in."

"I don't think I can eat," he admitted, shaking his head.

"Have some tea then," Bant urged lightly, "it will make you feel better."

Still Obi-Wan shook his head, folding his arms across his chest in much of the same fashion as Qui-Gon. "I don't want to walk in there, knowing what everyone thinks I did, I don't want to see Aalto until I must."

Bant nodded in understanding, knowing full well that Obi-Wan's choice was not particularly the Jedi way, but she wasn't going to argue. At the point all she wanted was to make Obi-Wan feel comfortable as possible, during the trials she wouldn't be able to give him much support.

"I'll bring some tea here then," she told him, ignoring his light protest. "I'll be back soon," she promised, striding down the hall with an easy gait.

Obi-Wan let out another sigh, bowing his head as he stared at the floor. He wasn't sure if he would make it past the day, and he wondered gravely when Qui-Gon would be back. True, his Master had lied to him, but Obi-Wan would give anything to have the wise Jedi by his side as he walked through the large doors. He had never felt more alone than at this current time.

"Not the right answer, hiding is."

The calm voice didn't startle him, he had felt the Jedi Master approach, had felt the troll watching him. "Concealment gives me comfort," Obi-Wan stated quietly. "At the moment it is the only comfort I have."

"Friends you have, give you comfort, do they not?"

Obi-Wan lifted his head to stare at the small master, wondering dull how something so small could be so powerful and wise. He did not distrust the Master in the least bit, but sometimes he did not fully understand what his riddles meant.

"They do," Obi-Wan nodded to him, "it is the others I worry about."

"Hmm, yes, uncertainty is always distressing, but worry about it, you should not. Brings pain, and doubt, it does. Know your truths, you do. Enough it should be. Please yourself, not others, you should."

"Yet it easier to say, than to do Master Yoda," Obi-Wan pointed out, taking in his words of wisdom.

Yoda nodded, "Always it is, always it will be, nothing more to say, I have," he stated with a nod, shuffling away down the hall.

Obi-Wan watched him go for a moment, calling out after him. "Master Yoda."

The troll turned, looking up at him with a solemn gaze. "I fear that I am not satisfied with just pleasing myself," Obi-Wan admitted quietly, the faintest twinge of guilt rising in him.

Yoda gave him a slight nod, his eyes drooping in a sleepy expression. "Then you shall never be."

**TBC**

* * *

**So, I can't really blame you if you don't review, seeing how late I've been with updates…but I would really like to hear your thoughts! Please?**

**Nefhiriel-**

Hi there! I'm glad you along for the ride, lol :P And thank you for the wonderful comments. So sorry for the long wait!

**Spellcaster Hikaru –**

Qui-Gon isn't banned from the trials, and he really is going to see Astri. A lot of this will make sense later on as the story unfolds. I love writing Yoda, he's such a fun character. And you reviewed twice, lol. Hopefully this gave you something to do for a little while.

**Mellaithwen-**

Talking like Yoda, are we still? Much angst, Obi-Wan will face. Long time, since last update, yes?

**Blackheart Syaoran-**

Lol, your name really does fit, doesn't it :D There is a lot more angst coming, so don't feel left out yet. Obi-Wan still has much to face.

**K-rock-**

I'm back on Coruscant! My trips seem to be only one way, and they don't sell many tickets to Coruscant from Vegas…Trial will begin next chappie, I was going to have it in this one, but all of this hit me, and I decided to write it. No idea when the next chapter will be out though…will try to be soon, but no promises

**Maser kaym-**

Will Qui-Gon be there? Hmmm….not likely, but it all adds to the story!


	7. Grendoria

**Chapter Seven: Grendoria **

Obi-Wan shuffled from one foot to the other, taking a deep breath in order to calm himself down. The doors before him were closed tight, blocking out any passing sound from inside. He was the only one left out here now. Aalto and Bant were already inside, had already given their statements. Or were at any rate. Obi-Wan would be the last to proceed inside, without having heard any of the statements from the others. It was unfair, in some sense at least.

It would allow Aalto to stretch the truth thin, allow him to paint a vibrant story of his version, opposed to what truly happened. Would the Council believe them? A Jedi, even a student who had not been taken as an apprentice, did not lie. Or so that was what the Masters thought.

His thoughts warmed though as he could sense Yoda's presence warming him, sending him comfort as he sensed his uneasiness. The Master had kept a closer eye on him since Qui-Gon's departure, following him from a distance. Obi-Wan accepted his comfort, his bitterness at his Master not yet worn away.

At this thought, Obi-Wan suddenly realized how much he missed his Master. Qui-Gon had given him faith, given him courage, so that he could get through today. But without his firm presence behind him, Obi-Wan had never been as unsure of himself as he was now.

He raised his head as the doors opened up with a soft hissing sound. He could see the Masters inside, and for a moment he couldn't move, the fear gripping him tightly. Glancing around the room he caught sight of Bant's eyes, their silver tint reflecting in the light. A smile crossed her lips, as she nodded in encouragement, giving him the strength he needed. Still, even as he entered, he could sense the apprehension behind her false demeanor.

With a final breath, Obi-Wan entered the room, the doors closing behind him as came to a stop in the middle of the room.

* * *

_"I must be allowed to go, I have been personally requested."_

_"For other missions, you have as well, but ignore them, you did. What difference, does this one make?"_

_Qui-Gon could feel his patience drawing thin. Still he would keep it in check; he always managed to, in these situations at least. "Master Yoda, a friend of mine is in trouble, I will not turn my back on her."_

_"Turn your back, on Obi-Wan you did, when he let his feelings interfere." Yoda pointed out calmly, gripping onto his small walking stick, resting most of his weight upon it._

_"There is a difference," Qui-Gon stated coldly. "We already had a prior mission, he chose to abandon me."_

_"Difference, there is not, for abandoning him now, for your own feelings, you are. So much greater, your feelings are, than the boy's?"_

_"You accuse me as though I have committed a crime. Didi has been a great friend to us all. How can I turn him down when he makes a request for us?"_

_"A pressing time for Obi-Wan, it is. Needs your support more than Didi he does. Send another, I shall. Your Padawan, focus on you should."_

_"Master please," Qui-Gon had intervened quickly. "Obi-Wan will be fine, the trial does not start for days yet, and that's only if they find any reasonable doubt in his pretrial. I must do this."_

Qui-Gon shook his head slightly, checking the instruments a second time. He knew in his mind that his calculations were off; after all, he was being unrealistic. Even at this speed it had taken him longer than expected.

He let out a long breath, settling back into his seats as he gripped the controls, working his fingers around the thinly coated metal. Closing his eyes he gathered the force around him, reaching out, trying to connect with Obi-Wan, but as before, received no response back.

It didn't surprise him. He knew the boy was upset with him, perhaps even hurt. By know Obi-Wan would have figured out that he had lied. Qui-Gon shifted in his seat, opening his eyes. Lied wasn't the exact word he was looking for. Stretching the truth maybe…but not lied.

Still the argument that had taken place between him and Yoda resurfaced, the words lingering in his mind. Obi-Wan had more or less said the same thing Yoda had told him only a few hours prior. Had he been right in leaving?

Qui-Gon scowled, shaking his head. Of course he was right. After all, this wasn't life or death for Obi-Wan. It was nothing more than a simple questioning. The Council couldn't take matters further until an actually trial was set in place. And that would only come about if the Masters found something amiss with the evidence, and confessions of the boys.

He had faith in his padawan, fully believing Obi-Wan's innocence. The boy never did converse much of what had transpired between him and Bruck, the recording had shown enough of that. Everything would pass quickly; the matter would soon be over. Before long, their probation period would be over, and they would resume their work throughout the Galaxy. Why then, did he feel so apprehensive?

Qui-Gon let out a sigh as the cerulean planet of Grendoria came into his line of sight. A little longer than he originally thought, but not off by much. He himself had never been to Grendoria, but he had heard many of tales from others who had come and gone; Old space pilots and wandering friends that spun the tales of the glorious planet, home to master craftsmen who begun work with their hands long before they gained their feet.

Not only was their planet known for their craftsmanship, but their food as well. They were well known for their delicacies, one of the reasons Astri was drawn there. In the last year, her skills in cooking had grown tremendously, but she was never satisfied with what she could do. It was a welcoming sight to see someone so dedicated in learning, but Qui-Gon knew that it broke Didi's heart to have her so far gone for so long. This was why he had to be the one to go.

Obi-Wan had many there that would give him the support he needed until Qui-Gon did return. Even as pressing as his matter was, there was no way he could turn down a request by a friend, especially one as dear as Didi.

Qui-Gon's grip tightened on the controls as he neared the planet's atmosphere, surveying the terrain from a distance. Below the milky clouds between the stretches of oceans, open war was present. That alone made for a tricky situation, finding Astri would be no easy task. Still he had confidence, he knew Astri was bold, but would keep her head about her. She wasn't someone who backed down easily, but she knew when to run, and when to fight.

He took an open course over the ocean, hoping the large bodies of water would give him some concealment. He was hopeful that the attention of the planet was diverted to the war itself, instead on the trade routes that rested on the rolling waves. From his current position, he could see little to no activity on the surface. That was a good sign.

The belly of the sleek ship hummed just above the water, the spray of the sea barely catching the metal as it passed by. Qui-Gon let the craft drop even further, attempting to make his presence invisible. There was an urging feeling, a warning in the back of his mind. This was far too easy.

He let the thoughts pass from his mind, his attention focused on the present, aware of his surroundings, tapping into the Force. Ahead he could see the shadow of land, the tip of one of the few islands that covered the planet's surface. The trees there twisted well above the ground, given him a perfect landing zone.

Here he could hide his transport; from there, he would enter the flow among the other beings. Even in the dark times of war life still managed to move on. He would have to maintain a sense of calm, and study the demeanors of others in order to help his appearance there less noticeable. Then the hard work would begin.

Qui-Gon suddenly wrenched on the controls, causing the ship to veer sharply into the air, leaving the water's surface, narrowly avoiding the fired shots. He had felt the surge of warning by only moments. There was only one ship behind him, but he could already sense another that was moving into position. Both contained dual laser cannons, a striking difference to his that contained a resounding none; after all, it wasn't built for battle.

Gripping the controls, Qui-Gon veered the ship off the left, then back to the right as another stream of lasers passed by, each one closer than the last. There wasn't much chance for him out in the open, his only hope rested in outmaneuvering them until he reached land. He could loose them easily enough in the trees.

Qui-Gon felt the ship jerk under his control as the wing made contact with the water, throwing him off track. Trying to regain control he pulled back, lifting the ship into the air as he tried to steady it. He knew already the move had cost him dearly, as the second ship pulled along side him firing both cannons.

Qui-Gon turned the ship, heading back towards the surface, but could only stop the blast from being fatal. The aim was accurate even still, as his instruments suddenly died, leaving him fighting for control in a dead ship. All the while the ocean was rushing in at him, with the nearest hint of land still far off in the distance.

**TBC**

* * *

**Thanks to everyone really quick, for still sticking with me thus far.**** I know I've been a horrible updater, but I'm trying to make the chapters longer in return. I know I don't deserve them but reviews would make me really happy, and it would make me write another one!**

**Special thanks to Vorserkeien for stirring up my motivation for this story again!**

**Vorserkeien: **

You're welcome! Thanks for coming along for the ride!

**Nelarun**

Thank you for the wonderful comments! Not too much angst this chapter, but we'll get into that later.

**MusicDreamer**

Well…this would be considered a cliffhanger right here. I do have in mind to update it soon though, so no worries…not yet at least.

**i**** luv ewansmile:**

Well, the update's here, but I can't promise as mother ending…

**Mellaithwen:**

Look at this! I updated! Amazing, no? Lol, you still have to update. You shan't get out of it that easy my friend.

**K-rock:**

Hope you can get this, I know it's been a long time, but I'm still working on, just as I promised! I won't let it go!

**Blackheart Syaoran: **

Lol, I like your thinking. But I do have a plan for everything…I think…more angst soon, don't worry!

**SirNothAppearingInThisFilm**

I feel like that some days, so don't worry. Hopefully you can still follow the story, since it's been so long now.


	8. Chapter 8

**I know it's been a long time, a very long time. Yet I finally have the next part up :D Hope that it's enjoyable, and hopefully the next chapter wont be too long in coming.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: A Troubling Discovery**

Land…never before had land been so inviting. He was a strong swimmer, but even a distance such as this was a stretch. It did not falter Qui-Gon, who took another breath before diving under the murky surface, trusting the force to guide him rather than his eyes.

Who, or whatever was shooting at him had left shortly after bringing down his ship. This left him ample time to focus on the task at hand, which in this case was getting out of this scrape alive. Despite the fact he had no ship, and no real communication with anyone Qui-Gon tried his best to not be detoured. All he had to do was reach land, then figure out things from there.

He could feel the ground even before he could see it, letting his limbs float to the sandy bottom of the ocean, the water pooling around his neck. For a moment, he honestly considered collapsing right then and there, if only for a short time in order to regain some lost energy.

In his experience he knew that idea wasn't the best. If the beings here were so eager to shoot at any traveler in the air, who knew what he would find once on the ground. There was little knowledge that he had of the planet, and even less on finding Astri. Qui-Gon knew it was pointless to try and contact the temple, communications were either jammed, or tracked, or both…the situation was far too risky.

The Jedi Master would have to wait, until he gained some knowledge of his whereabouts, the grim thought settling in his mind as he pushed past the overhanging plants, the leaves broad and lengthy, covered in a slimly moss like substance.

He came to a pause here, before entering a clearing, resting against the trunk of a thick tree like plant. There were ships, circling overhead, obviously searching for something, something that was him.

Qui-Gon held his breath, though it was necessary. Surely the beings wouldn't expect the traveler they shot down to be a Jedi, and even then they wouldn't have suspected him to make it to shore. That much was obvious as they headed further out, searching the open water.

Taking the moment of distraction to his advantage he hurried across the open area, heading in one general direction. Surely there was a way off this desolate piece of land, Qui-Gon was certain of this at least. His only worries now rested with his Padawan. There was no possibility that he would make back in time for the trials, but if the matter wasn't settled this first run, the real investigation would began. Now the Master feared that he would not only make it back for the trial, but for anything again.

* * *

"No need to be nervous, there is."

The soft voice was of some comfort; still Obi-Wan could not shake the icy feel in the pit of his stomach. He held his high, arms resting at his side causally. It was what he had been taught from a very young age, to appear calm, relaxed, even if this wasn't the case.

Obi-Wan was grateful for that training, but wished there was a way to mask his thoughts, his true feelings. He knew the others could read them well, but how would the interpret them? As one who was truly innocent, or one who was guilty, afraid of being found out?

As much as he wanted to risk a glance to his friend he knew better, forcing his eyes to remain straight ahead. He had learned well how to appear as though he was addressing an entire council, but never really make eye contact with any of them. In the end it served him well, with his nerves already grated Obi-Wan knew he would have to gather all his focus to stay calm.

Before he had been bitter with his master, but at the present time Obi-Wan wanted nothing more than to feel his strong presence, to know that he was here. But the sudden ache in his stomach reminded him that he was alone…this was something he would have to do on his own.

"Tell us in your own words what happened that night," Mace Windu nodded towards him. The being next to him nodded as well, it didn't take Obi-Wan long to notice that it was Sano Sauro.

"It was as I said before Masters," he replied slowly, trying to keep confidence in his voice. "I was simply walking the halls, and coming around the corner we ran into one another."

"Did he threaten you?" Sauro spoke up then, cutting him off. It was apparent Mace wasn't happy with the action, but did nothing other than give the man a stern look.

Drawing in a breath Obi-Wan answered. "Yes, at least that's the way I interpreted it." It was an honest answer, he could not say outright that the boy had threatened him, mocked him was more like it. But a mock was seen as a childish prank, and it would not be held in high standards. "He said I would get what I deserved in due time."

"What did you say in response?"

"Nothing," Obi-Wan paused for a brief moment here, seeing the look of skepticism on Sauro's face. "I did not engage an anything."

The attorney nodded, a small smile gracing his lips. "Your stories contradict one another, obviously one of you are pressing the truth."

"We have no proof this is true," Mace jumped in quickly. "Remember all we are doing is reviewing the evidence in question."

"Very well," he replied stingily. "Why were you concealing a dead student's belongings in your quarters?"

"I have already informed the Masters that I was unaware of this matter," Obi-Wan stated. The questions were trying, and his false demeanor of calmness was beginning to melt away. How he wished Qui-Gon was here, the Master would have reached out to him, given him the confidence, and the strength to continue on. What would he think now, knowing his Padawan was so weak without him? More in likely ashamed, and the thought only caused him to grow more bitter.

The topic was passed on, as the Masters had promised no topic would be dealt with very long. The silence in the room was growing as the attorney was going over several papers. Obi-Wan considered for a moment of speaking up, if only to break the silence, but that would be out of line.

He took the moment to glance over to his friend, her worried look melting away quickly as she met his gaze. A small nod gave him the confidence he needed, though a smug look from Aalto did nothing but take it away.

"We found what appears to be a journal of some sorts," Sauro was speaking again; Obi-Wan turned his attention up front. "It hasn't been written in for some time, but it is apparent you were not happy with Bruck."

Obi-Wan frowned, watching the small book the man held in his hands. Never before had he seen it, and the confusion had him long enough that he had missed what the man was saying at first.

"With all due respect, I don't own any…journal of sorts," he nodded. It was the truth; Obi-Wan did not find writing very enjoyable, though it was something his Master suggested he try from time to time. He preferred meditation instead when times were troubling him.

"It was hidden with the rest of the belongings."

"Perhaps it belonged to Bruck then," Obi-Wan suggested. "Someone obviously went through a great deal of trouble to hide the belongings in my quarters, maybe they had intentions of picking the items up later, during the night perhaps?"

"We will be asking the questions," Sauro reminded him. "But we know it doesn't belong to Bruck, the writing is yours, that much obvious from reports the Council had, and you mention his name several times…"

"But I've already said I don't do any writing."

"It's okay Obi-Wan," Mace Windu jumped into the conversation. "Many students keep a personal log of some kind, there's nothing to be embarrassed about."

At first he couldn't believe the Master would say something of such manner. Did they honestly believe he would lie? He wasn't trying to cover anything up, his only thought was to tell the truth as he saw it. What was his word worth if no one believed it?

Sano Sauro waved his hand, letting the matter pass. The attention in the room focused on him once more as he continued. "When you first engaged Bruck, near the lake, you said it was to save a friend?"

Obi-Wan nodded, he had a feeling this would once again be brought up. Since the last trial he and Bant had confided in each other, sharing their feelings about that night, and what had transpired. He was no longer afraid to speak in front of Bant, no longer afraid to show his feelings, to show that he cared for her.

"Do you feel that she would have died if you had not killed Bruck?"

Before Obi-Wan could respond Mace cut him off, a single that Sauro had gone too far that time. Clearing his throat the man restated his question. "Would she have died if Bruck had not been stopped?"

"I feel that she may have," Obi-Wan answered. "At the time I was certain she would have, but now I know there were many things that could have happened. Security could have found her, my Master could have as well. But I do know she would have not lasted much longer."

"So therefore you would have done anything to save her? A friend like that must mean quite a bit."

Obi-Wan nodded, a sickly feeling growing in the pit of his stomach as he answered. A faint feeling told him this wasn't going in a pleasant direction. "Yes, I would have."

"Even kill a young boy?"

The question stopped him there quick, Obi-Wan shaking his head. "No…"

"So you are saying that you would have let her die?"

"I would have done everything in my power to save a life," Obi-Wan stated quickly, his voice catching, "I am regretful that I could not save both."

"You wanted nothing more than to save your friend," Sauro said quietly, "On the ledge there, watching her die must have been hard. Surely you were angry?"

"I was afraid," Obi-Wan admitted, "but a Jedi ignores these feelings…"

"All it would take would be a simple push…then not only would you be able to save your friend, but you would be rid of a long hated rival."

"I did not kill him," Obi-Wan protested, his voice rising. However the confidence behind it had faded, and now even he did not know what had truly happened.

**TBC**


	9. A World Apart

**I've been nagged, so I must update. No I haven't forgotten you guys, there's just so many distractions and a new found obession. Whatever the case I will not abandoned this story, or writing in the SW fandom, but they will come slower. I know it's a lot to ask but any reviews would be nice to read, and could be motivation for a quicker chapter. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine: A World Apart**

They had been following him for nearly an hour now, throughout the brush, the trees…even the open landscape if they stayed far enough behind. Qui-Gon knew that they were there; they being an older man, and younger boy, most likely a few years younger than his own padawan. He didn't acknowledge them, even in the slightest bit, only continuing on his trek. They were very careful, moving only when he did so, coming to a silent stop when the Jedi Master observed his surroundings, staying out of sight, and sound. If Qui-Gon had not been in tune with the force, there would be no real way he could have known of their existence.

They weren't a threat…that much he could be certain of. Even though he had always held a knack for judging others, it would be unwise to rely solely on that. He had, after all, been wrong about someone before. Deadly wrong. Qui-Gon came to a pause, outstretched hand resting on the trunk of a nearby tree.

This jungle was a maze of never ending trees, but he was getting closer to a city…or at least what he hoped was a city. There were more and more signs of travel through this area, and he could feel it in the force. Yes…there was definitely life on this gloomy planet.

"I wouldn't go that way if I were you."

The voice didn't startle him; Qui-Gon knew the pair had been moving up quietly beside him even though he had stopped himself. Instead he replied in his own quiet voice, steady and firm. "And what way would that be?"

"The city," came the man's reply without hesitation. He was nearly a head shorter, but that wasn't unusual. Qui-Gon was a tall man by far, for the most part overshadowing everyone around him, save for a few cases when meeting with other beings.

Qui-Gon turned to the man, studying him intently without really seeming to. "How do you that's my destination?"

"You've been heading north for a while now. Any further and you will reach the boundaries. But it wouldn't be a warm welcome. Ever since the government collapsed from failed negotiations there is no rule, no order. If they find you wandering the city they'll take you into custody…if they don't kill you first, that is."

"And who exactly is 'they'?" Qui-Gon questioned, his gaze drifting back across the land.

"A mix of people really, we call them the Resistance, for obvious reasons. You're a newcomer here; we don't get very many as of late. It'll be safer if you travel with us. We have a camp that's not too far from here, we're holding up quite a few different beings, but we always have room for one more."

"How do I know that I can trust you?" Qui-Gon offered up, somewhat skeptical that he was offering up help for free. On a strange planet, shortly after being attacked, it was hard to place his faith in the hands of complete stranger. At this point in time it was difficult to know who was friend, and who was foe.

"You can't," the man offered up freely, "but then again, can I trust you?" He tilted his head, motioning for Qui-Gon to follow. "You can call me Ril, this is my cousin Katehn."

Ril didn't wait for an answer, disappearing into the brush with Katehn close at his heels. Qui-Gon waited for a moment longer, staring back out at the city. There was a pulse of unease all around him, though it was difficult to tell where it came from. War always seemed to send everything into chaos.

He could take his chances within the city, keeping Ril's warning in mind. On the other hand he could follow the odd little man, and take his chances with him. Either way he was venturing into the unknown, and it would be easier following a guide than just his own wits. With a sigh he turned, following the retreating form of the pair ahead of him.

* * *

"You don't have to stay," Obi-Wan reminded her, barely raising his head to meet her gaze. It was a mix of pity, concern, and overall worry that comforted him.

"I want too," Bant reminded him, her silver eyes never leaving his.

There was nothing to be said, just a quiet a thank you as Obi-Wan let his gaze fall back to the hands in his lap. He had found himself speechless shortly after the accusation, and it was there that Mace Windu had called the investigation to an end. Though the boy knew it was far from over, he was grateful for the respite.

"You don't honestly believe him, do you Obi?" Bant wondered, using his nickname as a form of comfort.

"I don't know," he replied monotonously. He didn't want to talk about it at this particular moment, but he knew that avoiding it would only be worse. There would be a new trial starting soon, and even if Qui-Gon would be there to back him up, he needed more than the confidence of others. What he needed was a clear mind, and a clean conscience.

"You're not a killer Obi-Wan, despite what anyone says. You tried your best to save him, even after all he did."

"Did I?" he wondered silently, "I can see it in my mind…but am I seeing what actually happened, or what I wanted to happen?"

"Don't do that," she warned, "don't doubt yourself. Besides, you already said it yourself, someone else is behind this. You didn't write that journal, and I know you didn't steal that stuff."

"That's all coincidental," Obi-Wan agreed with a heavy sigh, "but do not forget who was with him when he…when he died."

"He made a choice Obi-Wan," Bant pointed out, "as did you. We already talked about all of this once…or have you forgotten?"

"It's just harder without Qui-Gon around…" Obi-Wan confessed, nodding as he looked up at her. "You offer a lot of council, but I'm afraid…I need guidance, and I don't know what to do."

"And it won't be forever until he returns," Bant nodded, understanding how he felt. "Are you still angry that he lied?"

"Of course," Obi-Wan frowned, "he spends so much time preaching on how trust builds a strong relationship, then he lies…"

"But you've let it go."

He nodded, sighing. "I have…I no longer care, I may later, but at the moment, I just want him to come back, and soon."

They both looked up even before the door opened, unsurprised to see that it was Mace entering the small balcony where the pair had retreated. Obi-Wan wasn't sure what had brought the master out here, but he could sense the unease. So could Bant, who quietly excused herself from the threesome, exiting in short haste.

Obi-Wan remained sitting, only glancing at him briefly before turning away. It was rude to do so, but he was too tired to remain with formalities, and aside from that fact, what more could the masters do to punish him?

"How are you holding up?"

"I am doing well," Obi-Wan started, quickly adding on "as well as I can be, that is."

"I was concerned the trial was starting to become a bit intense for you. I must apologize; I did not realize that was their direction."

"I do not think anyone had," he nodded up to the master, moving to his feet now. "Master Windu…you must believe when I tell you that none of the evidence there is mine. Qui-Gon and I have been to busy to allow me to keep a journal even if that had been my desire. And I haven't been at the temple long enough to really be in my quarters, so how could I have hidden those items there?"

Mace Windu sighed, his face growing grim, "I brought that point up as well, but the journals entries stop shortly after you and Qui-Gon came back from Telos, and it is assumed that Bruck's possessions were hid shortly thereafter, following the first trial, that is. All of which when you were residing at the Temple. There is no clear argument there."

"What will happen then?" Obi-Wan wondered, "To me, I mean."

"That is uncertain," Mace reassured him shortly after, "but I will try to see that a fair trial is put into effect. Sano Sauro was out of line; even so he'll most likely try to use similar tricks later on. Keep this in mind. Yet there is another matter of importance at hand, involving your Master."

Obi-Wan felt his stomach turn, not quite liking how the man stated the last part. "He's not going to be back tomorrow then?"

It was a hope, a feint one, but it was all he had. Still Obi-Wan knew that was not the case even before Mace Windu answered.

"We lost contact with him a few hours ago, at the moment the council is debating if we are to send another team out to search for him."

"How can that be so if you are here right now?"

Mace smiled, marveling in the boy's quick thinking, "I took my leave to find you. The council did not wish for me to tell you all of this, but I felt that it was important."

"And they shall say no," Obi-Wan sighed.

"We do not know for certain, but it is dangerous. Besides, we have no real way of knowing if he is actually in danger. Qui-Gon is a rash man sometimes, but he's been known to get out of scrapes by himself."

Obi-Wan nodded, bowing as Mace turned to take his leave. "Master Windu…you do believe me, don't you?"

For a moment he didn't respond, but after thinking it over he smiled reassuringly, "I always have, have I not?"

**TBC**


	10. Hope

**Hey Look! An update! Amazing? **

**Honestly, I had this thing ready months ago, then my compute decided it would be fun to delete it all, so I had to rewrite everything. That's been difficult on the account that I've picked up a second job, and now am working between sixty-five and seventy-four hours a week. It's hard to time find to write, although it seems like all I want to do. So no real idea when I can get the next part up.**

**Hope I still have readers! I love reviews! They are my motivation to keep this story alive!**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Hope**

"Please state your name."

He drew in a deep breath as he closed his eyes, gathering the Force around him to help keep his calm. "Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"And you are here today in investigation of the death of former student and rival Bruck Chun?"

Obi-Wan nodded briskly, hands clenched as he stood up taller, trying to keep his confidence strong. "That is correct."

"How do you plead?"

Without much of a pause he answered. "Not guilty." He wanted to add on that the evidence was somehow planted, he hadn't done anything wrong. They had to know that, didn't they?

"Interesting," the voice mused otherwise. "The council has come to a conclusion based solely off the evidence that Bruck's death was no accident. You killed Bruck Chun."

Obi-Wan shook his head, "No…"

"You attempted to pass it off as a mere accident, when in place you were seeking blood, revenge."

"That's not true," Obi-Wan pleaded once more, "I didn't…"

"You are a threat to not only your peers but to the entire order, you are a murderer Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Obi-Wan opened his eyes quickly, laying still in the darkness of the room. His heart was racing inside his chest, even as he mentally reminded himself that it had only been a dream.

The trial wouldn't take place for several more days yet, the Masters were still discussing the investigation in private. Until then he was on probation, which was ironic considering he had yet to be off his first probation. Even still the restrictions had been lifted; he was no longer required to stay directly in his room, although it had been urged of him to do so.

The rest of the Temple knew what was going on, and Obi-Wan had no power or influence over their thoughts. He was certain that there were just as many students out there that believed he was indeed a killer than those who knew of his innocence. Obi-Wan frankly wanted no part in it; he kept to his own quarters during the day, venturing out in the early hours of the morning, or the late hours of night when most students were asleep.

Rolling over to his side Obi-Wan let out a sigh, his eyes coming to a rest on the unoccupied sleep couch across the room. It only served as a reminder that he had not heard from his Master for days now. The Council was also still questioning whether or not to send a team to search for the missing Jedi.

Closing his eyes Obi-Wan summoned the Force, gathering it around him before sending it out, a feeble attempt to contact his Master. But it was as always, the last few days at least, a simple void. Obi-Wan tried to reassure himself that it was merely because of the distance. He was not yet experienced enough to contact him that far away. But somehow he feared it was mostly likely because his master was not as well off as he had hoped.

Shaking his head quickly the young Padawan sat up, resting his head in his hands. He knew that his Master was okay. He had to be, Obi-Wan was most certain he would know otherwise. Qui-Gon had been in some desperate situations before, all of which he had escaped with little to no harm inflicted. But it had days…he should already be back, not lost somewhere on a distant planet. And if complications had arisen, would his Master contact the Temple?

Obi-Wan was half tempted to take a ship of his own and follow his Master's route. It wasn't that he doubted the Jedi's skill, but he had little faith in the Council approving of sending another team out, and even less faith that everything would indeed be okay in the end. If he hadn't been in so much trouble at the present moment, Obi-Wan more in likely would have risked it. Of course it wouldn't take anyone long to notice his absence. Someone was always checking up on him at one time or another.

He had spent the earlier evening with Bant, and later on Garren had ventured to speak with him. It was nice seeing an old friend, and Obi-Wan dully realized that he and Garren were slowly drifting apart from one another. He could vaguely remember a time when he and his friend were nearly inseparable as he Bant were now. Garren had grown quite a lot since Obi-Wan last saw him, and they spent hours trading stories and experiences. For a brief moment Obi-Wan had been able to forget his situation. It wasn't long after they had parted that he had returned to his earlier gloominess.

Resting in his quarters he had his legs crossed underneath him, doing his best to meditate. It had always been a flaw of his, one that Qui-Gon tried to correct constantly. His Master had lectured him endlessly on the importance of relaxing his mind and body, allowing it connect deeper to the Force. He also stated it was a good way to clear one's mind, and clearing his mind was something Obi-Wan desperately needed to do at the moment.

Visions of Bruck and his deathly fall raced through his mind, the image of Bant's nearly lifeless face floating to the very brim made him shiver. He had done right, knowing somehow that she would have died if Bruck hadn't been stopped. Xanatos had planted his seed of evil in the boy's mind, corrupting him at a very early age. Obi-Wan knew how easy corruption was, he had seen it in Xanatos, had seen the same look in Bruck's eyes. The need for power, the build up greed, was his ultimate failure. If he could see that, then why couldn't the Council as well?

Lifting his head he stared at the door moments before the knock came. It was easy to feel her presence, and Obi-Wan wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. He and Siri had never had the best of bonds before, struggling to just get along. Things were still not the best between them, but at least they could tolerate one another, and if the timing was right, actually understand what the other was feeling.

Siri gave him a nod, glancing both ways down the corridor before pressing her way inside. It surprised Obi-Wan, the Padawan taking a few steps back in order to keep from falling. Once she was inside to motioned for him to close the door and he did so, his curiosity now peeked. "What is it?"

"I just wanted to inform you that Adi Gallia and I are going to search for your Master."

He perked up at that alone, raising an eyebrow. "Really? The Council is sending another team?"

She shook her head, drawing confusion in him. "We volunteered. The Council is advising us against it. The systems are in War, any travel is dangerous."

"That's why they don't want to send someone out," Obi-Wan nodded, understandingly.

"That's why we volunteered," Siri corrected him. "Adi says she owes him one, sort of like a favor."

"You are telling me this why?" Obi-Wan wondered vaguely, knowing that the Temple should inform him at the very least. He felt the faint flicker of his heart as it began to race and he did his best to let go of his anxiety. Why was he so afraid when there was nothing to fear?

"The Council doesn't want you to know," she said simply. "I'm sure Mace would have told you anyways, but I wanted to make sure that you were aware. Adi and I are leaving at the digression of everyone else, but we both know that Qui-Gon risked his own well being to save someone. We should be able to do the same."

"I could go with you maybe," Obi-Wan blurted out suddenly, knowing the idea was far more than ridiculous. He wasn't sure exactly what he was thinking, other than the fact he desperately wanted to join in. It had been so long since he had last left the Temple he was itching to get out. Before it had been his home, and now it was little more than a prison. And to know that his Master was on a planet amidst in a war, it was unnerving.

"With everything you have going on now?" Siri wondered, raising an eyebrow. She scoffed lightly, but then her expression softened. "I didn't like Bruck much myself, and sometimes I thought of things…certain things a Jedi shouldn't think of. Back before when I was young and ignorant…before I met you."

She let out a sigh, then forced a smile. "I know you didn't kill him Obi-Wan. Xanatos did that, he's the one who corrupted him, led him to the dark side. It was in Bruck's lust for power and greed that he forgot what a Jedi is all about. He may have died that day, but to me he was dead long before."

Obi-Wan frowned, shifting uncomfortably. "Now you sound like a Master."

"I've had my own faults," she responded quietly. "I've made mistakes, and I've learned from them. Adi knows a lot, and she's taught me quite a bit. And the one thing I know is that she's pretty smart. She knows what we're getting into."

"So I gather the answer is no, then," Obi-Wan sighed patiently, glancing downwards. He should have expected it after all.

"You have your own concerns to worry about. Maybe with some luck my Master and I will have Qui-Gon back before your trail."

He gave her a small smile, watching as she left. It gave him small comfort to know that finally some one was going. Still he wished it had been him, but even more so he wanted to know why he was in this position in the first place. Obi-Wan knew that all the evidence had been placed. None of it was valid, the only problem laid in finding out who, and why.

* * *

The trees twisted and bent in various shapes and forms, hanging overhead as they continued further in. Qui-Gon hadn't really trusted them from the start, but at the same time he knew they weren't out to harm him. He could sense their unease, could tell that they were afraid. It was here he wasn't sure why. If it was because of his presence, or perhaps of something entirely different.

Ril hadn't paused nor slowed since fading away from the city. Every so often he would glance over his shoulder, his silver eyes searching. Qui-Gon thought at first he was watching to make sure he was following, but realized soon after that it was just the opposite.

He was making sure no one was following them. This is what first tipped Qui-Gon off. It was curious to why everything was so secretive. The shorter man even, introduced as Katehn, had kept to himself, not breathing a word as he ran after the other man in front of him, short legs working twice as hard to keep up.

Qui-Gon followed easily, long strides keeping pace without much work. He kept his focus solely on pair in front of him, but at the same time he pulled the Force in around him, keeping his sense up for the possibility of any type of threat. They were at war after all, and after an attack in the air, the Jedi Master wasn't putting it past anyone to attack on the ground either.

He became curious as they reached what seemed to be a dead end, large rocks jutting from the ground, blocking their view from whatever might lay beyond. Surely they didn't mean to climb it, but that seemed the intent as they neared.

Qui-Gon wasn't so worried about himself. The surface wasn't so steep, nor was it smooth. Even without any aided equipment the Force would do just fine alone. But it was clear the two beings before him had nothing, and from his suspicions he doubted that climbing was a natural ability for either of them.

His interest peeked as he watched the shorter of the two scurry forward, Ril hanging back as he came to stop, glancing around the area. Qui-Gon also came to a stop a few steps behind the man, watching as the youth tapped the rocky surface in several different places.

Even from there he could hear the soft beeps and buzzes, and somehow it didn't surprise him as the rock face shimmered, then vanished, leaving an open corridor. He heard Ril snicker next to him, the man's tone filled with pride.

"Built that himself when he was just seven. Got the mind of a genius I tell you."

"Where does this lead?" Qui-Gon asked calmly, watching as Katehn disappeared into the darkness, activating a glow rod to light their way.


End file.
